wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozenshade
General Information *Realm: Moonglade_(EU) *Name: Hidden/Unknown. Refuses to say. *Age: Unknown, streaks of gray are visible in his raven black hair. Presumed late forties, though no confirmation of estimated age. *Place of Birth: Unknown, believed the outskirts of Lordaeron. *Family: Unknown. *Marital Status: Single. *Residence: Currently stays at various inns and townhouses. No permanent place of living.. *Speciality: Shadoweave Tailor and Enchanter of high grade. *Title: Burning Soul *Alignment. Chaotic Neutral *Languages spoken: Common, partly understand Demonic Appearance Tall and fit. At first glance you could think Frozen's a Dock Worker. Green eyes that show only a spark of the wisdom and intelligence he holds... and also a general disdain for the people around him. His hands are rough and callused, as if they've been used in a lot of manual labour. He wears a head piece of peculiar design, two horns sprouting from a skull atop a cloth cap that only shows his eyes. Green fire burns from within the eye-sockets of the skull. Frozen wears a robe of peculiar design that seem to shift and waver in different colors as he moves. A strange type of shoulder-armor is worn over it. It appears to be made of bone or resemble it, in some fashion. In his hand he carries a staff of unsual design. A half-moon crescent over a glowing "core" which occasionally releases small arcs of lightning that crackle and buzz with released energy. Personality Quiet, contemplating and oh-so arrogant. He rarely speaks but when he does, people tend to listen. He shows an incredibly crisp mind and seems to have alternate solutions to almost every task presented before him. Frozen observes everything and everyone around him with great interest. Background Frozen rarely talks about his past. He says that the past matters not and that it is a sign of weakness to dwell in it. Yet, you cannot help but wonder where his mind wanders when you find him staring out over the city and the setting sun on the horizon. At an early age (according to Frozen) he learned how to harness the powers of Shadow and Fire. Who his tutor was is yet unknown as he refuses to reveal antyhing on that part. What Frozen does reveal is that he is stronger than ever before. He's become resistant to many forms of afflictions and sometimes just outright immune, as I witnessed during a Spell Battle with an Illidari "Wrath Caster"-demon, as Frozen has named them. The massive gouts of flame and shadow simply washed over Frozen harmlessly as he unleashed roaring bolts of twisting shadow that seemed to rip and tear at the demon before finally blasting it to pieces. When the Dark Portal opened, many watched it with dread as to what was to come whereas Frozen saw great opportunity to further increase his knowledge and power. He mentions he has battled against both, and I quote, "brother and sister who felt I was too corrupted to be allowed to live. Fools, all of them. They knew nothing and they paid the ultimate price for their ignorance." Frozen seems bitter when questioned about this and doesn't really feel like talking about it; yet I get the feeling he wants to tell me everything but he simply doesn't know where to begin or how to proceed. What I first noticed with Frozen was that surrounding him is an aura of Fel energies that seems to have intensified ever since he has journeyed throughout Outland. It gave me the creeps at first, but now I've grown accustomed to it. Funny, how that is... I've seen him summon demonic minions to his aid, as well. Among them a tiny little creature, about half the size of a gnome with two glowing yellow eyes, two horns protruding from its head and an aura of flame surrounding it at all times. I believe Frozen called it an "imp". I saw it bolster his physique by mixing but a drop of Frozen's blood with its own. Apparently, that little critter is also a spellcaster of sorts as I've seen it hurl bolts of fire against Frozen's enemies. Another of the demonic beasts I've seen him summon was a dark blue, almost black, living mass of shadows that seemed to undulate and wriggle until it took form of a massive... well, I really don't find any words to describe it. It had arms the size of tree trunks and an upper body to match. The lower part of its body were engulfed in living shadows. If it had any legs, I couldn't tell. I saw this creature rip the arms clean off of a Shadow Hunter who had been pursuing us for a while during our trip through Shadowmoon Valley. One of the most peculiar demons I've seen so far in his repertoire of summoning spells was during an 'outing', as Frozen liked to call it, to Blade's Edge Mountains where he acquired a new enchanting formula. A dog-like creature in size but with a maw lined with razor sharp teeth and two tentacle-like protrusions from its head which seemed to home in and disrupt any spells cast in its immediate area. Its skin felt like rugged leather and it had the ability to, well, energize it sort of., or taint itself. Upon touching it I definitely felt weaker and more queasy than before. According to Frozen, this creature had the ability to "eat" magic to heal itself. Grisly! It also made me feel more twitchy. As if I expected something to leap out of a nearby bush and attack us at anytime. Not a pleasant feeling overall. The last creature Frozen had command over was a Succubus. A woman of slim build and gorgeous features. Despite the hooves and demon wings... and the horns ... Oh where was I? Oh yes. Lovely lady, that. However, should anyone decide to mess around with her she'll gladly use her whip against you. I saw first hand what it did to an unsuspecting zombie near the Bone Wastes in Terokkar. Even for an undead, that HAD to hurt. These creatures aren't summoned lightly, according to Frozen. He requires a reagent of great potency to call them forth. He showed me several purple crystals, no bigger than the palm of your hand. They seem to glow with an eerie inner fire. I felt uneasy being near them. Upon asking what they were, he refused to tell me. "Some things are better left untold." he said as he summoned a demonic steed and rode off out through the Stormwind Gates and down through Elwynn Forest. I agree, though I have a feeling he will call upon me soon again. Maybe then he will tell me his story. Article written by: Zell Thunderhammer Freelance journalist. Quotes Encountering Frozen after he destroyed the will of a Pit Lord in Shadowmoon Valley: "When the world of flesh is beneath you, even creatures mysterious and magical will fall." When speaking to him outside the Champion's Hall: "There is no knowledge that is not power." Random other quotes. "Oh yes... that's a brilliant idea... if you fancy being dead." "So you're that hot-shot warrior everyone talks about. What a disappointment you turned out to be. I was expecting someone... taller." "So this is Outland... what a hole..."